Wuthering Heights
by CharleyBantar
Summary: On the cold windy moors of Yorkshire, in the year 1771, began a love so beautiful and tragic it tore the world as they knew it apart. AU Klaroline story, a bit darker than my usual but WH is a Gothic Novel. It's Wuthering Heights, but Klaroline style and with a huge twist!


_Okay so this is a new one for me, Wuthering Heights is my favourite novel and I'm combining that with one of my favourite ships Klaroline because I relate their story to the great love affair of Cathy and Heathcliff. Just so no one gets confused, let me break it down for you. This shall be a combination of the original writings from the book and the 1939 movie/tv series and other visual representations that have been made of it._

_Character Listing (Normally I wouldn't do this but this could get rather confusing):_

_Cathy – Caroline_

_Heathcliff – Nik (He shall be Klaus later on though so don't get too confused.)_

_Edgar – Tyler_

_Isabella – Hayley_

_Ellen/Nelly – Elena (But she will be called Nelly during this fanfiction.)_

_Hindley – Damon_

_Dr Kenneth – Elijah_

_Mr Lockwood (the new tenant) – Stefan_

_Mr Earnshaw – Alaric_

_Joseph – John_

_Frances - Bonnie_

_There may be more but these are just the key ones so I'll leave the rest up to you, please enjoy! :)_

Wuthering Heights

Chapter 1:

The wind howled and raged across the darkened moorlands, even in the coldest reaches of winter as the snow flew down swift and heavily, that raging wind neither ceased nor decreased its loud and harsh melody. The weary traveller fighting their way up the ragged rock strewn path may as well have no sight at all for he had little to rely upon but his senses while nature threw her frosty forces towards him. The stranger squinted through the dark haze of ice and saw, what appeared to be, a small speck of light winking at him in the distance. As if with renewed vigour the visitor began to hasten himself through the storm and struggled up the path to Wuthering Heights, as he drew nearer he soon noticed more lights were shining at him from the once great house. He came to the heavy wooden gate at the front of the Heights and heaved with all his strength as the wind and sleet pushed back forcefully. Eventually he got through the gate but jumped out of the way quickly as the angry gale slammed it shut once more. Then turning to the great house he walked unsteadily to the large oak doors and began to bang on the panels with both fists, crying out for someone to open up and let him in. As he went to strike the doors again, they we're yanked open and he almost fell flat through the doorway, had it not been for a very grumpy old man standing in front of them. His eyes were scowling and in his hands he held an old and warn bible.

"Mr Mikaelson?" Asked the stranger tentatively.

"Names John, if you're looking for Master Klaus it'll have to wait." The man named John growled out at him in a gruff voice.

"Ah, well John I am Stefan Salvatore the new tenant up at the Grange." Stefan held out his hand warmly to the man. John just glared at it.

"Like I said, Mr Mikaelson is busy so it'll have to wait." He then reached out to slam the door in Stefan's face but a loud shout from somewhere inside the house stopped him.

"John! Dammit man where are you? I hear voices, who's that there with you?" A man with wild blonde curls and what appeared to be a day suit (he looked to have already taken off the jacket and tie leaving him in only a shirt and waistcoat with smart trousers underneath. John looked at the floor when he approached whilst Stefan smiled warmly at the man, who ushered him in to the house and shutting the door quickly behind him.

"Mr Mikaelson I presume?"

"Klaus," He said in answer. "But how may I help you Mr?"

"Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore." He again reached out his hand which was shaken briefly by Klaus. "I'm your new tenant up at the Grange Mr Klaus, I wrote to you earlier this week to inform you of my visit?"

"Ah yes, I remember now. So Mr Salvatore, whilst I admire your apparent eagerness to own my property I must ask why you chose to brave a storm of this magnitude just to do so? Surely it would have been wiser and more prompt to arrive during the day." Klaus raised an eyebrow smirking lightly.

"Yes well that's a rather embarrassing tale," Stefan chuckled gently. "You see I did set out during the afternoon but I got lost on the moors and found your house purely by accident, otherwise I most likely would've frozen to death. So a stroke of luck my part I should think."

"Quite."

Klaus then turned away from him and began to stroll further into the house, noting the seemingly supernatural disappearance of John hesitated for a second and then followed the gentleman through to the living area where he was drawn almost immediately to the large fire burning away in the centre of it. In front of the fireplace sat a fairly young yet weary looking woman, she can't have been more than late 20s but her eyes were that of an old woman, tired and restless. He smiled gently at her as she looked up at him and he noted how pretty she was, with deep brown hair, dark brown eyes and exotic looking skin; turning back to Klaus he smiled again.

"Is this your wife sir?" Klaus barked out a loud and harsh laugh.

"No sir," The pretty woman answered, her voice was soft and cold all at the same time. "I helped raise the master sir, my name is Elena."

"Nelly here was like our nanny as children Mr Salvatore. She is the housekeeper for the Grange so this should prove to be an advantageous meeting for you." Klaus smirked from his arm chair in the corner.

"Is that true Ms Elena?" He said a genuine smile gracing his face. He was glad to know he would have someone known to him to help him about the place.

"You may call me Nelly, Mr Salvatore, almost everyone does and yes I shall be having my things moved there by tomorrow afternoon, I have not got much so I promise I shall be no bother to you." She looked at the ground nervously.

"Of course not Ms Nelly I-"

"Yes tomorrow," Klaus said loudly, cutting him off completely. "You should be getting home Stefan as we all have many things to do tomorrow. I'm sure Ms _Nelly_ would agree." Elena didn't say a word so Klaus continued.

"Anyway Sir I bid you goodnight, I'm sure Nelly here can show you the way out." As Klaus got up to exit the room, Stefan called out confused as to this gentlemen's behaviour.

"Sir, surely you would not have me wander back to the Grange at this hour? Why there are surely bandits and criminals a foot at times such as these, not to mention the dreadful weather conditions. Surely you would not have it so?" Stefan looked fretfully at Elena then back to Klaus who just laughed at the traveller.

"Yes _Sir_, as a matter of fact I would have it so. I am tired and I would go as far to venture that my staff are too, also I have rooms to put you up in, this is no boarding house you know. So Mr Salvatore, I bid you goodnight." With this Klaus turned on his heel and swept out of the room, leaving Stefan standing by the fireplace, spluttering nonsense to no one in particular.

"Mr Salvatore?" A quiet voice piped up. Stefan looked down at Elena, who had just risen from an ancient looking armchair she had been sitting behind him on.

"Yes Ms Nelly?"

"Follow me."

With a finger to her lips she led Stefan up the creaky stairs and down a thinly lit corridor, once they had reached the end of it Elena reached into what looked like a cupboard and pushed the doors sideways to reveal a small homely bedroom with a four poster bed in the centre by the window.

"Now you're not to make a sound." She whispered in warning. "And whatever you do, don't leave this near the window." And with that she handed him a candle and bid him goodnight.

\/\/|–|\/\/|–|\/\/|–|\/\/|–|\/\/|–|\/\/|–|

Placing the candle on the windowsill, Stefan dropped his hat, coat and gloves onto the tall bed and instantly a large cloud of dust burst from it, causing the poor gentleman to cough and splutter miserably. Looking closely at the wooden frame of the bed he noticed his disturbance of the dust had revealed an irregularity in the carvings in the wood. Leaning in closer and blowing gently, he soon cleared more of the aged powder enough to make out a name.

**CAROLINE FORBES**

Curious now, he picked up on of his gloves from the bed and began to rub away at the dirty bedframe, revealing even more writing.

**CAROLINE LOCKWOOD** (_Carved yet crossed through several times, why was this I wonder?_)

**CAROLINE MIKAELSON** (_Mikaelson? Like, Mr Klaus?_)

**NIK AND CAROLINE**

This last addition of writing was carved inside a large heart design and intrigued Stefan most of all, for next to the design were two faces carved artistically into the darkened wood. One of the faces looked like Mr Mikaelson, whilst the other was a beautiful girl he had never seen before. Shaking his head wearily and deciding he would just ask Ms Nelly tomorrow, he pulled the covers from the neglected bed and shook them clean, climbing into bed shortly after repeating this action with the pillows. So tired was he that almost as soon as his head hit the pillow he was soundly sleeping.

\/\/|–|\/\/|–|\/\/|–|\/\/|–|\/\/|–|\/\/|–|

It was some time later when a great chill came over the sleeping man, rousing him awake with a yawn interrupted by his teeth chattering. The room had grown unbearably cold as sometime through the night a tree branch had shattered a corner of the window, letting copious amounts of freezing air into the room. Sighing loudly, Stefan swung his feet over the side of the bed and plodded grumpily towards the window, pulling his scarf from up and around his neck so he could place it in the hole where the cold air was invading. But upon further inspection he noticed that to be able to get his thin scarf in it, he would have to push the thick branch out of it. Placing the scarf down on the bed, he rubbed his hands together, wrapped them around the branch and began to push the large appendage back out of the newly formed gap. As he pushed however, the object in his hands seemed to get softer and softer and appeared to be wrapping itself around him gently. Slowly he began to pull his hands back inside the window and as he did so he felt as if he was pulling something with him, something that was light but so very heavy to him. It was only when he had passed back through the window that he saw what was holding him, a pair of stony white hands. Looking up sharply, Stefan was shocked to see the miserable face of a beautiful but translucent blonde girl in a long white dress staring back at him, her bright blue lifeless eyes seemed to glisten with tears as she began to whisper gently getting louder and louder at every turn.

_Let me in. _Her voice seemed to float on the wind. _Let me in. Let me in! Let me in! LET ME IN! LET ME IN!_ She carried on, saying it over and over almost screaming with despair until Stefan, finally overcome with fright, began to scream and yell loudly, wrenching his arms away from her.

Meanwhile, across the other side of the house a pair of dark blue eyes snapped open.

"My beloved" A voice growled tenderly and the eyes flashed gold.

\/\/|–|\/\/|–|\/\/|–|\/\/|–|\/\/|–|\/\/|–|

_So you guys that was my new one, I hope it was to your satisfaction but leave me a review or PM me and tell me what you thought yeah? Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
